In wireless communications systems that employ diversity communication schemes, one or more transmitters provide redundant versions of data to one or more receivers. The transmitters typically use a variety of techniques, such as time diversity techniques, frequency diversity techniques, spatial diversity techniques, polarization diversity techniques, and/or other techniques to transmit framed packets. The framed packets may include preamble(s), header(s), payload(s), error checking portion(s) (e.g., frame check sequences), end of frame delimiter(s), and other portions.
Diversity communication schemes serve many purposes, including to increase the chances that frames being received without error in a radio link. Typically, when errors are detected in a primary frame, the corresponding redundant frames are checked for errors.